Illness
by Rusty14
Summary: AU: Kyuubi may have been able to heal anything in her container, but Naruto's childhood illness begins to ravage him in ways she cannot heal. Teamed up with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, will our favorite ninja be able to open up to his team and tell them what's wrong before the illness takes control over him? R&R Beta'd by IxAmxAnxOxymoron
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I _DON'T_own Naruto but it's too awesome! It took me a couple of days to find the notebook I had this story in hope you like it :3**

**_-Kyuubi's talking-_**

"Regular talking"

**"Radio talk"**

'_Thinking'_

**Naruto's outfit-****black ninja pants, black tank top, arm warmers (pinterestcom/pin /285063851384084404) and black sneakers.**

**This is a beta'd by IxAmxAnxOxymoron**

* * *

Chapter One

People got sick all the time, even ninja, but Naruto's was a permanent sickness that couldn't go away. It wasn't for the lack of trying; the Third, certain doctors, and even the Fox demon herself tried in secret to heal him.

**_-Kit, wake up, you're going to be late to the sorting of teams- _****Kyuubi told her container.**

"I still got twenty minutes, give me ten," Naruto mumbled in his pillow.

**_-Fine-_**she grumbled **_–stubborn pain in my…-_**

"Okay, okay already," Naruto got up, getting dressed to shut her up.

**_-Good boy-_**she praised, giving him a smirk.

* * *

After going to the Academy, he said 'Hey' to Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru as he came into the classroom.

"Hey Naruto, you finally passed?" Shikamaru asked smirking to his friend who nodded.

"Yeah, got bored," Naruto replied, chuckling with Shikamaru. He didn't even realize he was sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha until Sakura started screaming about it.

'_Jeez, she's a damn Banshee,' _Naruto told Kyuubi.

**_-Definitely-_**Kyuubi agreed, placing her paws over her ears.

"Naruto! I want to sit next to Sasuke so _move_!" Sakura yelled, thinking her intimidation would work on the blonde.

Naruto just looked at her and laid his head down in irritation. "Not in the mood to move," he mumbled as he fell asleep.

Sakura, and even Sasuke, looked shocked that he didn't move. Sakura just sat down defeated. _'What's gotten into him?' _She thought looking at him.

Iruka came in a few minutes later and spotted Naruto lifting his head immediately, smiling at the boy to make sure he was okay. "Alright, first off, congrats to those who made it this far," Iruka smiled as others cheered, "So now it's time to sort you into your teams."

Hokage Tower-

Meanwhile, the Third Hokage and the Jounin were watching over and looking at the kids who were going to be on their teams.

"I still can't believe you got the two kids who hate each other out of all of them, Kakashi," Asuma said, laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"That makes two of us," Kakashi said watching them not liking it.

"It'll just take a while for them to get use to one another," the Third calmly said to the men, still finding it hilarious.

"I hope you're right, Lord Hokage," Kakashi replied, looking to the old man.

Back in the classroom-

**_-Great. We're stuck with the Banshee whose mom and dad are on the council, and the council doesn't exactly get along with us. Along with her we got the Uchiha brat, and he's a gigantic prick!-_** Kyuubi growled, not liking the team already.

'_I know,'_ Naruto thought, agreeing with her completely.

"Alright guys, after lunch your teachers should be here to pick you up. 'Bye, everyone, and good luck!" Iruka left while Naruto was thinking.

"Hey, Naruto, Choji and I are going for ramen, want to go?" Shikamaru asked his friend after he got up.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto got up and walked with Shikamaru and Choji who was urging them to hurry.

Ramen Shop-

"So how's everything going?" Choji asked as they started eating.

"Good, not too happy with my teammates, and neither is she," Naruto replied, eating a regular bite size as they nodded.

"Who're your teammates?" Ayame asked as she set two more bowels down in front of Naruto and Choji.

"Haruno and Uchiha," said Choji as he grabbed another bowl.

"Oh, that's right, you two boys don't get along, do you?" Teuchi commented as they talked to the three boys.

"Yeah, well who do you guys have? That Yamanaka girl… Um, Ino?" Naruto asked thinking.

"Yeah, our dads were all on the same team, so we're the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation thing," Shikamaru mumbled, bored.

"Guys, lunch is over," Kiba told them as he, Shino and Hinata walked past them back to class.

"Right," they chorused, paying as they all set off back to the academy to wait for their teachers.

**(A/N: I was going to make this into two chapters but decided to put them together)**

Naruto watched as the last team left with their teacher. **_-How long does this teacher take?-_**Kyuubi groaned, **-_I'm bored!-_**

_'That makes two of us,' _Naruto replied as he set up an eraser in the door for the teacher.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura hissed to Naruto who just shrugged. Naruto just looked at her than back to the door as he waited for the teacher.

It seemed to take forever, but their teacher finally decided to show up after they sat down. The trio watched as an eraser fell on their Sensei's head. Naruto snickered and chuckled _'Bulls-eye!'_

**_-Definitely, Kit, nice aim,-_**Kyuubi chuckled herself.

"My first impression is: You're a bunch of idiots," Kakashi told them putting the eraser up. "Roof. Now." With that, the mysterious teacher disappeared.

Naruto scoffed as his teammates left. "Whatever," he mumbled, getting up and walking over to the window. He jumped onto the sill and bolted up the wall before anyone else made it.

**_-Nice, Kit!- _**Kyuubi commented.

_'Thank you,'_ he thanked her with an inside smirk. That smirk widened as the other three showed up, shocked that he arrived before they did.

"Okay now that we're all here, why don't we introduce ourselves? We'll tell what we like and dislike, our hobbies, and our future plans," Kakashi told his three students.

_'Yeah, right,' _Naruto thought to himself and his partner.

**_-Easy, Kit, you're going to have to tell them something,-_**Kyuubi responded.

Sakura spoke, slowly gaining all four ninjas attention. "Why don't you show us by going first?" She asked him innocently.

"Me? Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies, and for future plans, I don't think I'll tell you," Kakashi replied smirking at the genin. "Blondie, you first," He directed, looking to Naruto who sighed and grumbled to Kyuubi in his mind.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I like pranks and ramen. As for dislikes, those I'll keep. For hobbies, making pranks and seals, and future plans I guess are to become Hokage! That's it," Naruto finished.

Kakashi was shocked and confused from what he observed of Naruto would like to share. "Pink," he turned to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes," She looked towards Sasuke, giggling, "Dislikes... Naruto!" Naruto in his mind threw his hands up to Kyuubi who glared. "My hobbies," more giggles and darting looks to Sasuke. "My future plans," she squealed and blushed after glancing at Sasuke.

Kakashi felt a drop of sweat run down his face. _'Great, I'm on a team with a fan girl and her crush.' _Kakashi then turned to Sasuke. "Alright, you, brooding one," Kakashi called.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and my only purpose is to _kill_," Sasuke states darkly.

Kakashi just stared at him.

Sakura: _'So hot.'_

Naruto: _'Jeez, and I thought Uncle Orochi and Brother Tachi were dark…'_

Kyuubi: **_-Too True.-_**

"Alright. We'll meet at the training grounds at 7 a.m. Oh, and don't eat," Kakashi stated before leaving.

**_-Heh, he thinks we won't eat-_**Kyuubi spoke slyly to Naruto who agreed vehemently.

* * *

Naruto arrived early to check the forest for good spots to do something. A plan was already forming through their thoughts. Naruto just plopped down at seven and waited for his team to arrive. _'You think I should tell them?'_ He asked Kyuubi, and the demon thought about it.

**_-No, I mean you always know when something's about to happen and you know many jutsu. You've learned to hide something if it pops up,-_** Kyuubi stated to her Kit, thinking they didn't deserve to know yet.

_'Okay, Kyuubi,'_ Naruto never questioned her logic seeing as how other than the boys, Iruka and the Hokage the only family he had was her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?" Sakura questioned when she and Sasuke arrived. Sasuke looked like he was going to go insane.

"Came here at seven, had nothing better to do," Naruto lied immediately.

After about two hours of waiting, Kakashi finally decided to show up. "Sorry I'm late, I was walking and an old lady asked for my help and wouldn't stop bothering me about it." Kakashi told them, mumbling the last part.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at that part _'Jeez, I would've slept while waiting for him,'_ Naruto thought, Kyuubi agreeing.

"Alright, right now we're going to do a test that will guarantee you to become Genin," Kakashi stated.

"I thought we were already Genin?" Sakura asked confused.

_'Oh, good grief,'_ Naruto thought, bored.

"That was just a simple test. We Jounin test our new teams to see if they're ready to become real Genin; you fail, you go back to the academy. You pass, you train," Kakashi specified with a dark look that Naruto didn't like whatsoever.

"Your mission is to get these two bells. Whoever doesn't will get sent back. Whoever does gets lunch and passes." Kakashi spoke nonchalantly, but he looked too happy for any of them as he gripped the two bells in his hand. "You have two minutes. Go!" The two bolted as Naruto chuckled, gaining Kakashi's attention. "And you're still here because…?" He questioned, amused that the blonde wasn't going to do anything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sudden screech of Sakura got their attention.

"Looks like Sakura got caught," Naruto mumbled as Kakashi looked very confused.

"Did you booby trap the forest?" Kakashi asked suddenly feeling very nervous about the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I got here a few hours early and I got bored. Nobody had arrived by then so I thought, 'What the hell?' and did that." Naruto gave a smirk and disappeared with that, leaving Kakashi to figure out what he'd done.

_'Hehe, hey Kyuubi, how long do you think it'll take for him to realize what I took?' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi who was laughing.

**_-Probably not long,- _**She guessed as Naruto went to go find the other two genin.

Hokage tower-

"Haha! Naruto's good!" Kiba laughed as his team watched with Iruka with Hiruzen.

"Yeah, it didn't take him long to perform it on us," Iruka chuckled as Naruto found his teammates.

_'This team might make it,'_ Hiruzen thought, _'But only if Naruto can open up to them fully,' _he thought hoping for the best.

Back to training grounds-

**-Kit…-** Kyuubi warned.

_'I know, Kyuubi, I know,'_ Naruto started panting, exhausted, and he needed some of Kyuubi's chakra to pump himself up to reach the other two. "Guys!" Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto jump down to them. "Hang onto these, I got a job to do-"

"MY BOOK! YOU'RE DEAD, KID!" Kakashi's shouting got their attention after Naruto gave them the two bells.

"I gotta go just hide until the bell rings," Naruto told them, leaping away immediately.

Sakura looked to Sasuke who just stared at the bell in his hand.

Kakashi started searching for Naruto to get both the book and bells back before time ran out.

Naruto was leaning against a tree wheezing and hacking something up. _'Damn it, I think I over did it again.' _Naruto was searching for anybody's signature chakra before he actually threw up. He quickly did some seals to cover up his mess and wiped his mouth.

"Hah!" Kakashi quickly caught him, startling him.

"Nope!" Kakashi was caught off guard by an exploding flash tag attached to Naruto's substitution jutsu.

Hokage tower-

"Ouch! That's gotta sting," Kurenai commented as she watched with Iruka who chuckled.

"Naruto's a pro at making those," Iruka chuckled, knowing Kakashi didn't know who he was dealing with. He was troubled, however, worrying over the boy's sickness.

Training grounds-

Kakashi was too busy looking for any signs of Naruto to realize how long it had been.

'DING! DING!'

"What?! Crap!" Kakashi flashed back to see his team at the training ground. Sasuke and Sakura each held a bell, and Naruto was holding the little orange book.

"Can I have my book back?" Kakashi asked Naruto, and the blonde laughed, tossing the book to him. Kakashi sighed as he examined the three in front of him. "Alright, you three pass. Meet me back here at 7 a.m. sharp, we'll get a mission for tomorrow," and with that he disappeared.

"See you two tomorrow," Naruto laughed as he disappeared. The two waved to him before he left.

* * *

Once he arrived home he held his chest in pain. **_-Keep calm, Kit, I'll try and heal it as much as I can.-_** Kyuubi was doing the best she could to keep the pain from being overbearing, but there was little she could do but give him comfort.

_'It's okay Kyuubi, I'm fine. It just surprised me for a moment, I'll be okay,' _Naruto tried to reassure the female fox who sighed in frustration, knowing there wasn't much she could do.

**-Alright, Kit… Goodnight,-** Kyuubi said as she wrapped her tails around her subconscious charge who smiled at her.

_'Goodnight, Kyuubi,'_ Naruto replied, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if it's got a few future chapters ahead :3**


	2. AN

**It's another AN guys sorry but I'm trying to work on my Pokémon stories, they won't be put on hiatus but I won't work on them right now. Thanks for seeing this guys, bye.**

**PW~**


End file.
